As is well known in the medical community, insulin is one of the most powerful anabolic hormones in the body and is the primary driver of amino acids and glucose into muscle cells. In muscle tissue, insulin initiates the transport of glucose, mineral ions and amino acids, and also regulates the synthesis and degradation of macromolecules. Additionally, insulin decreases muscle catabolism during exercise which allows greater gains from intense exercise. It has been found that increased insulin activity affects tissues, and in particular muscle tissue, in a manner such that increased protein synthesis and muscle growth can occur.
Although insulin is primarily known for its ability to promote tissue uptake of blood sugar, i.e. glucose, it exerts a number of other important physiologioal effects. These effects include increased synthesis and retention of protein in skeletal muscle and other tissues; stimulation of activated immune cells; enhanced brain uptake of tyrosine and tryptophan (precursors for important brain neurotransmitters); reduced output of free-fatty acids from adipose stores; accelerated potassium uptake by cells; and increased metabolic rate. Additionally, insulin mediates the thermogenic effects of carbohydrates which typically cause increases in metabolic rate following absorption of dietary carbohydrates. Such mediation occurs through the activation by the insulin of fat burning in "brown fat". Insulin is also required for proper thyroid function, and stimulates activity of the "sodium pump", an enzyme that regulates ion movements and accounts for a significant fraction of the metabolic energy burned everyday. Studies have indicated a tendency for mature adults to lose sensitivity to insulin. A sedentary lifestyle, overweightness, and an over-refined diet (i.e. low fiber, low chromium, high in sugars) all contribute to decreased insulin sensitivity. Studies have also found that individuals with impaired insulin sensitivity are at risk for high blood pressure, hypertension, heart disease and diabetes.
Numerous scientific studies have found that vanadyl sulfate and chromium, when ingested, have properties that closely mimic as well as enhance many of the physiologioal effects of insulin. In this respect, it has been found that these elements serve to both increase the effectiveness and enhance the anabolic effects of insulin. Supplementation of these elements into a normal diet has been shown to increase lean body mass without increasing body fat, stabilize blood sugar, i.e. glucose levels, increase, the responsiveness of cells to insulin and lower blood fat levels. By their ability to potentiate the effects of insulin, both vanadyl sulfate and chromium have been found to enhance the entry of glucose (for energy) and amino acids (for protein synthesis) into muscle cells and inhibit the action of enzymes that catabolize the amino acids and proteins. It has further been found that these particular elements include cholesterol lowering, energy producing and anabolic promoting properties which provide an optimal environment for anabolic development, weight/fat loss and energy output.
Though a large number of dietary supplements are currently known and marketed, no such supplements include a novel mixture of vanadyl sulfate and chromium so as to enhance and mimic the positive effects that insulin has on the body's metabolism. The present invention overcomes these and other deficiencies associated with the prior art.